galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
USK Body Armor
Scout Armor Exo Armor Environmental Armor Support Armor Deflective Armor Multipurpose Armor These are just some of the USK military issued body armors. Some relate to a class of armors though that the USSC had standards for the manufacturers to meet. Light Armor Light Armor had to be easily equipped and removed and light weight. Light armor could not restrict the wearer and often provided minimal protection against ay real danger. Light Armor mainly was used as a deterrent against attacks and a mental safety measure. Light armor is cheap and easily replaceable often easily broken as well. Most Light Armor was commercially available to the public and not restricted to security and military use. The exception was highly advanced light armor that exceeded the classifications expectations. Light Armor is generally more utilitarian than defensive such as air and water proof or thermally insulated or resistant. The very lightest armor included Exo suits which only served to enhance the wearer. In fact most Exo suits could be worn underneath other Light or Medium armors. Medium Armor Medium Armor had a major requirement, full body. it had to protect- even if minimally- every square millimeter of the body. All Medium Armors in the USSC had to be tested in space and water to ensure the wearer could survive a full day in normal conditions. Medium Armor had to protect against any normal weapons fire as well, ensuring that the body remain intact even if the wearer died. Medium Armor was an entirely different animal from Light Armor. It had to actually perform in combat and soldiers had to be able to rely on it to save their lives. At the same time though Medium Armor had to be functional like Light Armor and not restrict the wearer like Heavy Armor. It was in high demand from the USSC and only a handful of Armor could be classified as Medium. Heavy Armor Heavy Armor varies in some extremes, Even including small Mech suits or Power Armors. Heavy Armor often was reinforced with a shield generator allowing more damage potential. It would be nice if every soldier on a battlefield could wear Full body Heavy Armor but between the cost and the amount of space it took up it wasn't worth it. Most squads had 1 or 2 Heavy Armored Gunners or Antiarmor due to the higher draw of fire they encounter. Sydon Security Sydon Security's Light Armor was quick to put on and off. It only protected the torso but had minimal restrictions and was extremely light. Sydon Security's Light Tactical Vest was not used in combat zones because of its minimal protection but was used in low risk stations and colonial security forces. The Tac Vest could take 1 or 2 rounds of energy shots or several small caliber projectiles and give the wearer a fighting chance. The Tac Vest was usually paired with Sydon Security's Tactical Pack and Tactical Helmet but it was not designed as a set. SS Tac Packs were also light weight but gave the wearer an advantage by detecting possible weapons and alerting the wearer with a set of vibrations. When paired with the helmet it could actually highlight the suspected areas on the small HUD. The Tac Helmet was a small and almost useless piece of equipment on its own. It couldn't take a hit form any modern firearm so the military did not field it on high risk areas. Security forces used it though for the tight fit and minimal protection against unconventional weapons and blows to the head. The main use of the Tac Helmet was when paired with the Tac Pack. Together, the Tac Pack served as a handsfree mobile computer and communications. It was relatively good at detecting and scanning subjects within a 5 meter radius. Sydon Security also sported a Tactical Exo Suit which protected the joints of a biped's legs and arms. The Exo suit would prevent the joints from breaking by locking when being turned the wrong way. they did not actually prevent any kind of damage such as a bullet or laser. This was useful in falls or collisions when control of the body is completely lost on impact due to the momentum. The Tactical Exo Suit couild also be worn underneath Sydon Security's Light and Medium Tac Vests. The Exo Suit also provided slight enhancements in strength, speed and endurance- though barely enough to be noteworthy. Category:Weapons